


The Sweetest Dream Could Never Do

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sentimental Jim, Somnophilia, Top Jim, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Jim knew exactly what Spock was dreaming about, because he’d been dreaming the same thing just moments ago. Dream sharing was another perk to their marriage bond. “What am I doing to you, hmm?” Jim whispered, his voice husky from sleep and early morning arousal. He kissed Spock’s cheek, then his jaw, his neck. “Am I making you feel good, honey?”





	The Sweetest Dream Could Never Do

One of the differences between Jim and Spock that most people didn’t know about them was the way they slept.

Spock slept like the dead. Jim attributed it to the Vulcan not allowing himself the proper amount of rest he needed. Sure, he didn’t need as much as his human bondmate, but Spock did tend to push himself unduly. In their younger days on the _Enterprise_ , Spock would stubbornly stay awake for up to three or four days straight until Jim or Bones outright ordered him off duty to rest. Luckily now that he was older, he was letting himself take it slower, sleeping roughly the same hours as Jim.

Jim, on the other hand, was a light sleeper. Probably old captain’s reflexes from needing to arise at a moment’s notice in case of a red alert. Which was probably what caused Jim to promptly wake up when he heard Spock softly moan near his ear.

Jim smiled blearily at his sleeping beauty. Time and hardship had etched lines into his face, and that once raven black hair had begun to grey, but he was still as beautiful as the day they’d met. Even moreso.

Spock rarely made noise in his sleep (apart from some light snoring caused by a slight case of sleep apnea—a product of his age), but now he let out another blissful sigh, his hips shifting against Jim’s.

Jim knew exactly what Spock was dreaming about, because he’d been dreaming the same thing just moments ago. Dream sharing was another perk to their marriage bond. “What am I doing to you, hmm?” Jim whispered, his voice husky from sleep and early morning arousal. He kissed Spock’s cheek, then his jaw, his neck. “Am I making you feel good, honey?”

“James,” Spock breathed, still fast asleep.

“Oh, if you’re calling me James, then it _must_ be good,” Jim said with a grin. He slid his hand down over the comforter. When he found the firm lump, he cupped it through the bedclothes. Spock’s spine shifted, and he softly whined. Jim slid down so he could lay kisses to Spock’s chest. He and Spock both liked being woken up with sex. “I’ll take care of you, sweetheart. You just lie still for me and keep making those sweet noises.”

The soft blue light of dawn was beginning to bleed through the blinds of their bedroom window as Jim moved under the covers, to be able to get at Spock without making him cold. Spock had gone to bed in an open robe and Jim’s red flannel pajama bottoms. Jim wasn’t going to lie, seeing Spock in his clothes was a turn-on. Spock automatically spread his legs for Jim when he gently parted them. He deftly unbuttoned the pajama pants and pulled out his length, already hard and green, with clear fluid beading at the top and the Vulcan’s natural slick moistening the shaft.

Jim softly tongued at the slit, and Spock moaned, shivering. “Oh darling, it only gets better from here,” Jim said, wrapping his lips around the head of him and suckling.

Spock gasped, his hips jumping. Jim simply moved with him, knowing his husband well enough by now to expect such things. Jim loved these lazy times of the morning where he had Spock’s body at his disposal like an artist’s canvas. When awake, Spock certainly was no selfish lover, always insistent on reciprocating whatever pleasure Jim gave him, and their desire burned so hot for each other that it was always over so fast. But times like these, Jim was able to just take it slow and _play_.

Jim pressed light kisses up Spock’s shaft. “Love you like this, Spock. So still and relaxed and sensual. Not at all like your usual methodical and rigid self. Just letting me love you for all your worth.” The human swallowed the Vulcan’s cock as far down the long shaft he could go, slowly bobbing his head. Spock’s dark grey pubic hairs tickled his nose, and the Vulcan’s musk filled his nostrils, making Jim’s cock throb at every inhale. Jim groaned quietly and wrapped his lips around the head again, sucking and tonguing at the places he knew his husband was the most sensitive.

“Jim...oh, James,” Spock moaned in his sleep.

Jim shuddered with delight. He let go of Spock’s length and moved down, dragging the pajama pants down to Spock’s ankles. He mouthed at the inside of Spock’s milky thighs, his perineum, and the space where his balls would be were he human. “Will you wake up if I suck some marks onto you?” Jim wondered aloud, licking over his target on Spock’s right thigh. “Or will you sleep right through it, only to wake up later to find my claim on you and realize what I’ve done?”

Jim gently bit down on the pale skin. Spock gasped, but otherwise didn’t stir. Jim began to suck at his thigh, wickedly gleeful at the thought of Spock discovering it later and blushing a lovely green.

Jim finally let up and slid his hands under Spock’s thighs. “Okay, sweetheart. Need you to lift up for me.”

Spock obediently bent his legs, giving Jim access to his puckered hole.

“Ohh, that’s good, sweetheart,” Jim sighed, rubbing over Spock’s tight entrance with the pad of his thumb. He pressed a kiss there. “The way you smell and taste drive me crazy, you know that?” Jim sighed. “And you’re so relaxed right now, I don’t even have to work at you to get you to open up for me. I can just slide right in...like this...”

Coaxing Spock’s pert buttocks apart with his thumbs, Jim pushed his tongue inside his husband, eating the inside out of him eagerly. Spock moaned loudly, and Jim went as deep as he could go. Then he lapped over Spock’s crack several times, getting him all nice and messy, just like he liked him.

“Jim...Jim...” Spock panted.

Jim pushed his tongue inside him again. He managed to slide his hand under Spock’s ass so he could squeeze those still tight cheeks. He’d once overheard a crewman whisper to another that he and Spock deserved each other, since they had the two best backsides in Starfleet. Well, the years might have taken away Jim’s best _ass_ et, but Spock’s bum was as firm and supple as if the man was still 35 instead rounding 80.

“My smokin’ hot Vulcan,” Jim chuckled, pulling away so he could grab the lube out of Spock’s nightstand. “How you can still get it up for this flabby lump of flesh is beyond me.”

He slicked up his fingers and breathed warm air onto them so they wouldn’t be cold. Then he slid two fingers inside him easily, working him open. He could tell that Spock was beginning to wake up, so he poked his head out from under the covers to drop a kiss on his lips. “Morning, sweetheart,” he whispered as he slipped in a third finger.

Spock hummed, half disoriented, half aroused. “Jim...”

“Shh, it’s alright,” Jim said, kissing him again. “Just relax for me, love.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed again, pulling Jim down by the back of his neck and kissing him properly. They both had morning breath, but neither one gave a damn as their tongues slid together. Spock moaned into Jim’s mouth as the pads of his fingers rubbed against his prostate. Male Vulcans didn’t naturally have prostates, but since Spock was half human...

“Jim,” Spock gasped hoarsely when Jim rubbed over it again. “Fuck me.”

Jim smiled, remembering fondly when they were younger and Spock had been too shy and proper to say words like “fuck” and “cock”. “I’ve corrupted you,” he’d teased him once after Spock said something particularly filthy.

“Believe me, I will,” said Jim now. His cock was aching from going untouched. He squirted another dollop of lube into his palm and rubbed onto his dick, sighing at the relieving touch. He covered Spock with his warm body and the covers as he pushed inside him. He sighed. “God, you feel so good.”

Spock groaned blissfully and wrapped his long legs around Jim’s waist, encouraging him deeper inside. Jim began to rock gently, orange morning sunlight beginning to descend on his curly head. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing Spock’s pointy ear, mentally scolding himself for not giving those the attention they deserved earlier.

“ _T’hy’la_ ,” Spock murmured, stroking Jim’s back and sides and hair, anywhere he could touch. He nuzzled his nose into the side of Jim’s neck. “You treat me so well.”

“About as well as I receive, love,” Jim said, covering him in kisses as he began putting more power in his thrusts. Their lovemaking was still slow and gentle, but it was gradually picking up momentum. “Was your dream as good as this?” he asked, kissing the tip of Spock’s nose.

Spock let out a soft grunt. “The reality far exceeds the fantasy,” he said. Jim could tell by the sound of his voice that he was close. The human didn’t think he was going to last very long himself.

Jim sat up and wrapped his hand around the leaking erection, stroking in time with his thrusts. “Can you come for me, love?”

“I...do not think I have...any... _choice_...” Spock arched up and climaxed in Jim’s hand. The squeeze of his muscles around Jim’s cock had the human coming seconds later. Jim thrust minutely Into Spock all throughout his climax, rubbing up against his sweet spot, drawing out both their orgasms. Finally Jim sighed in satisfaction and laid his head on Spock’s chest, too lazy to even pull out. The two of them basked in both the glow of the morning sun and the afterglow of their love making.

Jim felt long, clever fingers bury themselves in his curls and massage his scalp. Jim purred into the Vulcan’s furry chest. “A very pleasant way to wake up,” Spock said, almost conversationally.

Jim chuckled. “Damn near perfect. The only thing that would make it absolutely perfect would be coffee and breakfast.”

“We have the components for breakfast downstairs.”

“Then it is perfect,” Jim grinned, kissing him. Then he kissed him again.

Spock was right. The real life was _way_ better than any dream.


End file.
